Messaiah
by Arukoir
Summary: Devil Survivor.  The protagonist goes through the last stretch of the Kingdom of Saints ending.  This is a more carefully edited version of "King" which will no longer be available. My apologies for the previous laziness.


A/N: I paraphrased and added to the original events in the Kingdom of Saints ending. I apologize for my previous laziness

* * *

><p><span>Protagonist:<span>

Name: Yuzuki Airo

Handle: Aiki

Race: Human Bel

* * *

><p>Airo Yuzuki sat on the stairs of the Mori Tower at Roppongi Hills in silence. His friends had decided to give him space as he dealt with the truth about himself and Naoya. After absorbing all of the other Bels, the memories of Abel slowly came back to him. He could remember his recent conversation with his brother. <em>Onii-chan, I don't hate you, but why? Why did you kill me? I don't understand you. I didn't back then, and I don't now…<em> He was grateful that he'd been given that time to reflect. He stood up, knowing that he didn't have much time left before Tokyo would be destroyed. He could deal with Naoya after he fixed this main problem. He walked back into the room where his friends were waiting. There were still scars, furrows and scorch marks in the room from the fights with Belberith and Naoya. Surprisingly, the first to speak to him was Kuzuryu-san. "I understand how you feel, but we need to move on for the sake of everyone below." She had lost her father not even twenty minutes ago and was forcing herself to act strong, to keep believing in the better world that would ensue when Airo became Messiah. His other friends and allies were waiting for him. Airo walked into their midst quietly as usual. Each one voiced their confidence in him, their belief that he'd made the right choice. It warmed Airo's heart to hear their words. It let him smile and relax a bit before the greatest undertaking of their lives. Kuzuryu-san spoke for everyone's sake. "Now, Yuzuki. Summon Babel."

Airo closed his eyes and lifted his arms in a beckoning motion toward the heavens. He pulled on the sleeping demonic power in his soul, ignoring the pain of the act. His eyes snapped open as he obtained success. For a moment, all ambient noise had stopped. Then, there was a rushing sound and Airo knew, though he didn't know how, that Babel was falling from the portal in the sky.

It slammed into the building or perhaps not, it was hard to tell because reality and probability was warped when the portal initially opened. At any rate, the giant tower, the gate of the king of demons stood in the room. Then, there was a flash almost immediately. When Airo's vision cleared, he saw a cloudy blue sky and a golden tower with a grey stone head jutting from it. They were standing on a tiled floor of white and gold, with true portals to the realm of demons randomly placed on the floor. There was a large gap across the floor right in front of him and his allies. "**Bel who desirest to be king, pass my trial or die in the attempt."** Airo pulled out his COMP and activated it, summoning Shiva and Ganesha to his side. Clutching his hand to his chest as was his habit, he told his friends to be careful and make their way to Babel as quickly as they could. With that, they all made a rush for the tower as demons began to appear from the portals. Airo used Ganesha's power to fly over the gap. He dodged Babel's attacks and cast Holy Dance over and over again. It took a while and a few wounds, and Babel 's face shattered. There was another flash and Babel flew up into the sky.

Amane shouted to the rest of the team. "Get back!" The second flash blinded everyone. Everyone found themselves on a blood red version of the previous floor. There was an ugly sludge colored pillar turned on its side.

Yuzu stared at it in fright. "Is that Babel's true form?"

Shards of the gold veneer fluttered down like snow. The area under them changed from a beautiful blue sky to deep crimson lava.

"**Thou hast defeated me, but now thou must control thy sleeping power."** There were two sudden spouts of demonic energy and Airo shuddered in pain. Beldr, what looked like a man in white and Belial, a demon with the appearance of a giant red lizard, appeared. Airo told the others to deal with Belial while he took down Beldr with the Devil's Fuge. He wrapped the cellphone strap around his fist and went for the Bel demon.

As he approached, Beldr said this. "**I am the immortal one! Humans, lament for me! Lament for Beldr…!"** With all of the ferocity in his lean form, Airo punched Beldr right in the face. There was a crackling of energy and Beldr stumbled back, already looking weak. Airo realized that he'd gotten much stronger after fighting the Deva and other Bels. He quickly finished off Beldr, absorbing his counterstrikes. Drain Phys could always be useful, even against Bels. Beldr burst into demon energy and Airo felt a sharp pain in his chest.

He stumbled a bit before going after Belial. **"I am the bright flame of evil, the hell fire that incinerates all! Chant the name of Belial!"** Airo leapt out of the way of a gout of flame. He directed Ganesha to cast Mabufudyne at point blank range. Belial was caught off guard and Airo quickly cast Holy Dance on his downed opponent. Because the others had worn down Belial, it was easy to slay him. Belial burst into energy and Airo felt a sharper pain in his chest. He stiffened, his face paling slightly and shuddered.

"Hey, Aiki," Atsuro asked, "Are you okay?" Airo swallowed harshly and nodded.

There was another burst of energy and the sick, root-like body of Jezebel appeared. She spoke just as the group charged at her. **"I am the incandescent flower. How does your soul taste? I will devour you all!"**

Amane shot right back. "I will not make the same mistake again!"

Airo had a short flashback of the shadow Amanes. He both blushed and shuddered. They shared her good looks but lacked her modesty. He chastised himself. It was not the time to focus on how pretty his newfound friend was. He needed to save the city and all of the innocent people within it.

He and his friends surrounded the Bel demon and attacked, trying to take her down as quickly as possible. He wasn't focusing on the others' demons, but just as Shiva was about to die, they managed to defeat Jezebel. There was another bust of crimson energy and an even sharper pain burst in Airo's chest.

A giant fly-like demon appeared with a loud buzz. **"I am the right arm of grand darkness. Become the nursery for the young of Belzaboul!"**

Belzaboul began attacking and infecting Airo's friends. He had Shiva use Berserk as Ganesha used Mazandyne. He assisted with Maragi. Eventually, Shiva and Belzaboul died. The demonic energy was released as with the other Bels. Airo felt a pain that made him stop and his knees to wobble.

There was another burst of pain and demon energy and a sickening amalgamation of limbs and heads appeared. **"I am the raging god! The king of kings, ruler of all! Kneel before Belberith!"**

Atsuro looked a little perturbed when he saw Airo's face. Instead of the growling expression or the mask of impassivity, there was a grin and his eyes narrowed in a way that was reminiscent of Naoya. Airo's eyes glowed red for a few moments before returning to blue. Before anyone else could react, Airo rushed into battle. He used a combination of punches and spells as Ganesha supported him with spells from a distance. Belberith fell as expected. Once again, the Bel demon burst into energy.

Airo stood perfectly still and looked toward Babel, baring his teeth in a smirk. Babel's multiple eyes narrowed. "**Discard thy humanity. Thou art evil, thou art a sinner, and thou art darkness. Unite with me!" ** No one would have been able to see it, as additional COMP functions were down during combat, but for a moment, Airo's Death Clock disappeared. Ignoring his COMP, Airo raised a hand and Loki appeared at his side.

Airo turned to his allies, his eyes showing much more wisdom than one his age should possess. "I'll take him down alone."

He, Loki, and Ganesha rushed at Babel. What happened next surprised everyone else in the room. Airo ran up and punched Babel right in one of its eyes. He then pulled the lids apart, holding them that way with his feet. He directed his hands toward the eye and calmly said. "Holy Dance." Bolts of holy energy lanced into the eye like machine gun rounds. Airo hopped back and the energy leaked from the eye. There was a loud scream. Airo then held out a hand. He glowed slightly and gave a direct command. "Submit." Babel screamed one last time, spasming violently before flying up into the air one last time and smashing, almost splattering across the ceiling as the world regained order and the connection to the Demon World was broken. Airo rose into the air slightly with a golden glow before settling back on the floor, a strange air about him.

Atsuro gasped. "We…we won?"

Yuzu grinned. "Now everything will go back to normal!"

Airo said nothing. "…"

Everyone frowned. "That's right, you're not human anymore are you, Aiki?"

Airo smiled gently and told them not to worry about it. He glanced at his Death Clock only to see it missing, just as it was for everyone else. The group allowed themselves a few moments to relax before the initial broadcast of the new ruler of the world began.

Everyone apart from Airo and Amane were caught off guard as angels began to teleport into the room with broadcasting equipment.

000

Airo wrapped the white cloth around himself. "Ne, Kuzuryu-san, does it look okay?" For once, he looked like a normal teenager as he seemed a bit nervous.

Amane was either ignoring the Demon King's fretting or failing to understand the reason for it. "It looks fine."

Atsuro rolled his eyes. "Guy becomes king of demons and _now_ he worries about girls?"

A few angels in human form who had set up the camera called out. "We are initiating the broadcast in 3…2…1…"

Airo stood up straight. "Good afternoon Tokyo. I am Abel, King of Demons. Of course, such a claim would be met with doubt, so I will give a demonstration. Subjects, cease the carnage and chaos. Serve humans no longer." The demon tamers in the city were all in shock as their COMPs shared one message. _**Mental link to COMP disconnected.**_ The normal humans who were being attacked relaxed as all of the demons ceased attacking and instead began loitering. In general the demons either stood at attention or started making small talk with others.

"I am informing you that the lockdown, God's ordeal for man, is over. It is the beginning of a new age, an age of peace and righteousness. No more will might trump right. Now is the time to turn from our sinful ways and head toward this new time under God's guidance. Know this, though: Those who try to lead sinful lives shall be punished accordingly…"

* * *

><p>Airo's speech went on for another two minutes before the broadcast ended.<p>

* * *

><p>"Come; let us turn this world into a paradise." With that, Airo and his friends went out to enforce the new order.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And God saw that it was good.<em>


End file.
